Tails of Faire
by hollyflower
Summary: In a world of magic, Sakura want's nothing more then to join a wizard guild. One day everything changes, and while fighting along side her new friends she meets a dark, mysterious boy who becomes part of the key to her past and a secret hidden in darkness


**Well i've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and actually write something XD Yes this is a sasusaku fic 3 but i want a plot so darn it i'm going to get one (meaning it's not just going to be sasusaku drabble there's actually going to a be a plot XD) so yup and this is just the prolouge so it's gonna seem kinda slow but it's essential for the story so i hope i didn't make it to boring :D Haha i'm so totally obsessed with fairy tail xD so the whole guilds and stuff, yup i got the idea from fairy tail. Heck i even got the title name from fairy tail... i think i need help XP anyway hope you like this first bit :)**

**Summary: Sakura, an MIT (mage in training) is bored living her life stuck in her tiny village. So much so that she's gone directly against her regions law and decided to study magic, and even begun to dream of someday becoming part of an actual guild. But one day everything changes, and sakura soon finds herself caught up in a world she never dreamed she would ever be a part of. While fighting long side her new friends, she meets a mysterious boy who could be the key to a past she never knew existed, and a hidden truth about herself that will shake both her and the people around her to the core. **

_** Tails of Faire**_

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful world known as the land Faire. It was here that was the home of a most magical creature, one sought out by humans alike for centuries. A creature with the power to grant any wish, to provide inexplicable power to any who find one. These rare and mystical creature were known as Fairy, and not a human on the earth has ever seen one. Except for one. _

_Many years ago, a young scientist was said to have discovered the long sought after land of Faire. He returned in the middle of one warm spring night after being gone for nearly a year, gathering up the people of the small town in which he had returned to and told them a story of a place they had never believe existed. At first of course they all ignored him, writing him off as crazy or delusional. Even the ones closest to him became wary, and wholly agreed that he had to be taken to a doctor to cure whatever sickness he had come in contact with. Only a single person believe him right from the beginning. And as he conveyed his unbelievable tale to the townspeople that night, that person drank up every word he spoke as if it were precious water. Her eye's shone with excitement as she stood at the back of the crowd eagerly listening to his story, tripping over her bare feet as she desperately circled the crowd in a futile attempt to get a better look at the speaker. _

_She wished she could see his face. Wished that she could run up to him. Wished that he would pull her into his arms as he had done so many times before. She wanted him to tell her the story over and over again just as he was now, while she sat on his lap and her mother sat opposite them laughing all the while at the absurdity of his tales. But without so much as a look at she or her mother, the man left the town for the final time. _

_Word spread quickly of this great discovery, and soon everyone was curious to meet the man. Scientist around the land revered him a rising star in the field of magical creatures and every one of them eagerly awaited to see more proof of his findings. That was the way it began. But as time went on, something seemed to click within the people. That this man had a map and key to all the wishes in the world, and that they wanted it. Everywhere he went people attacked him, all desperately seeking for the same thing. the location of the young man's lab. For this was where all of his research would be, and most importantly, the map to Faire. It was rumored to be somewhere deep in the northern woods, but there was not a soul who dared go look for it. without. For any fool who wandered there without a clue of where they were going was a goner for sure. _

_But the man was strong and despite the harassment he suffered, he said not word about the map or of the place where it was hidden. And it was working. For a time, it seemed as if the people had begun to give up, and that the location of the map would forever remain a secret. For a time. But the thing about time is, it continues to move even when we don't want it to. and when things seemed to be better, in an instant it can all go bad. To this day no one knows how the information came to be. Some say that he finally gave in and gave the location to a small sect of the scientific community. Others say that his family cracked under the pressure and gave it away. And more still, say it was the work of one of the dark guilds, that they some how or another managed to dig up the information and pass it along. _

_But however the way, the information was leaked at it wasn't long before a large group of scientists, civilians and mage's alike began to make their way towards the location of the young man's hidden home. Distraught at the news, the young man ran desperately to his lone house in the forest in an attempt to arrive their before his pursuers so that he could end this madness once and for all. _

_When the mob of people arrived, pushing and shoving in a desperate attempt to get to the house first, they were met by nothing but a pile of ashes. Outraged, most of them stormed off muttering about how it had all been a wild goose chase, or how Faire probably wasn't real anyway. Only 5 stayed, all mage's of different guilds, to examine a scrap of paper that had been delicately pinned to the branch of a tree. It read as such:_

"_**Did you honestly believe that i would destroy the only key to Faire? No, and those of you who believe that i would are fools, for there are few things that scientist treasure more then their work. however you should know, that it is futile to search. For there is no one who can find a single petal amongst blooming.." **_

_The message ended abruptly as that, for the last word of the message had been torn off. The 5 mage's with nothing left to say separated to journey back to their own guilds, each silently trying to come up with the last word of the letter. _

_One week later, they found the man dead by a lakeside, a content smile on his face as if he were sleeping. In his left hand, he held a broken pocket watch. And in his other, he clutched a small scrap of paper. Curious, the two men who had found him uncurled his fisted hand to look at what was written on the paper. They read it, looked at each other and hid it away in one of their knapsacks, along with the broken watch. And when they informed the local townspeople of the dead man, they said nothing of the two items they had found. _

_To this day, the two men still discuss what they found in the dead scientists hands. And secretly every once i a while when they're alone, they will utter that word, furrowing their brow and still puzzled as to why the young man would be clutching that single word in his hand so tightly. For what was it that meant so much to him about that word? That single beautiful word..._

_** Sakura...**_

**yup so there it was :D totally cheesy i know but i couldn't resist XD oh and just to make this clear (as if it wasn't :P) the stuff in italics is stuff in the past/memories. I'll probably only really have one PoV for the whole story and that's sakura, but i might switch to sasuke sometimes, who knows. But yea don't expect any other PoV's besides either of them :D**

**Please Review! Pretty Please!:D i'll give you cookies... or tomatoes if you're sasuke :3**


End file.
